1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having alignment marks for mounting an IC chip, and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
Alignment marks for positioning an IC chip are formed in a printed wiring board for mounting an IC chip. A gold layer, which is the same as an anticorrosion gold layer formed on solder bumps to mount an IC chip, may be formed on the alignment marks so that their reflectance is enhanced to make the marks easy to read by an optical apparatus. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-53415, the gold-plated film on alignment marks is formed uniformly by connecting the alignment marks to wiring for plating that surrounds the printed wiring board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.